User blog:SFearTP/Radar Range
Testing radar range for each rank and the explosion radius as well. Radar Range I mined up a screen-sized area, leaving 1 space empty (see image below). I then got on a tank of a different color, and (starting with recruit) teleported into that empty space and scanned it with the normal radar. The following are the results. Recruit, Private, and Corporal Radar Range Range of 5x5 spaces. Normal radar for recruit, private, and corporal scans the space your tank is on plus 2 spaces away from your tank in all directions (so a 5x5 area). Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain Radar Range Range of 7x7 spaces. Normal radar for sergeant, lieutenant, and captain scans the space your tank is on plus 3 spaces away from your tank in all directions (so a 7x7 area). Major, Colonel, and General Radar Range Range of 9x9 spaces. Normal radar for major, colonel, and general scans the space your tank is on plus 4 spaces away from your tank in all directions (so a 9x9 area). Mine Blast Radius Higher ranks can destroy more mines with 1 shot than lower ranks. I mined up an area to test things out. Recruit Mine Blast Radius Blast radius of 1 mine. Recruit is able to destroy only 1 mine per shot. Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain Mine Blast Radius Blast radius of 3x3 mines. Private, corporal, sergeant, lieutenant, and captain are able to destroy the mine they shoot plus 1 mine all around (so a 3x3 area---9 mines) per shot. Major, Colonel, and General Mine Blast Radius Blast radius of 5x5 mines. Major, colonel, and general are able to destroy the mine they shoot plus 2 mines all around (so a 5x5 area----25 mines) per shot. Miscellaneous Radar and Mine Information Other research that might interest some: *If you are at the edge of the screen and use your normal radar, then it will still scan the normal range off screen. *Extra radar (as the Guide says ) scans the entire visible screen, not a radius around your tank like the normal radar. *All ranks plant the same amount of mines in a 3x3 area (9 mines). *Undiscovered (hidden) mines that are touching the mine you shoot will not blow up. Only visible mines touching the mine you shoot will blow up. *If you shoot the ground where an undiscovered (hidden) enemy mine is, you will blow up that single mine, but not any mines around it (whether they are visible or not). you can tell when you shoot a spot that has a hidden mine by the extra explosion sound and animation. *It's impossible to teleport onto a mine (discovered or not). If you try, you will be teleported close to it (unless the mined area is too big, in which case you'll get an error sound and exit the map view). *If you click too soon in the same spot after shooting a mine (before the mine's explosion animation), you will fire at that spot again. careful with this one, it can get you deactivated when you're blowing up mines to get fuel that's under them. *If you drive to the edge of the screen (with auto-scroll off, of course) and plant mines, then you'll plant mines off screen (as long as there is nothing preventing it---like other mines, walls, obstacles, water). *If you shoot a mine at the edge of the screen, and there are already discovered (already radared) mines off screen that are touching the mine you shot, then they will blow up too (the number that blow up will depend on your rank, of course). *If you have an obstacle (boulder) in an area, and fill that area with mines except for the one space that obstacle is on, and then move the obstacle, there will magically be a mine where the obstacle was (even though you didn't place a mine there). this is due to a bug fix to keep players from destroying bases (see the Jan 5, 2014 archived news about it [http://tankpit.com/old_news/ here ),] 2: you can do this by mining an enclosed area, OR by mining an entire screen. *The only way to destroy a mine of your own color is by dropping an obstacle (boulder) onto it. in enclosed areas and large areas filled with the same color mines, this doesn't work anymore because the bug fix mentioned above. Now the mine will blow up, and you'll still get XP for it, but when you lift up the obstacle again there will be another mine there. *Even though the blast radius of major and above is 5x5, the mines must be touching. If there is anything between them then they don't blow up. *Only mines of the same color have a chain reaction of explosions when you shoot one of them. Other color mines touching the mine you shot do not blow up. ''A very special THANK YOU to ezgif.com for their FREE, NO WATERMARK video to gif converter. ''I still had to edit them all a bit in gimp to reduce the file size, but I couldn't have done it without ezgif.com helping to convert it first. ^_^ Category:Blog posts